Humans
The first race to come into existence, Humans can be seen as very prideful. They are xenophobic, looking upon other races with disdain, even Human sub-races. Know for their architectural abilities, the Humans have created various cities throughout Nari. Humans have caused many wars throughout time, such as the "The War of Land and Sea". Always wanting to expand, Humans will often go to the point of killing other races off for land. Disliked by most races, Humans are the most dominant, due to their advanced weaponry. Thousands of years ago, the Goddess Aria created Humans after creating Nari. They were her first living creation, and Aria loved them. She then created sub-races, the Felyn and the Esper. The Humans instantly rejected the Felyn, due to their animal-human hybrid appearance. The Esper did not receive such rejection, as their only difference was their increased magic skills and eye color. The Esper were still treated differently, as they were created separately. The Felyn formed clans and lived in forests and woody areas, while the Humans and Esper moved to live in clearings with not as many trees, to form villages. A large group of the Humans and Esper moved near the sea, forming a large village that became known as Nari's capital today. Humans soon moved towards the forests and woods that Felyn lived in, hunting game and cutting down trees, taking the food and shelter source of the Felyns. This lead to a great dispute between the two races, ending with the enslavement of the Felyn. For about 500 hundred years, Felyn were kept as slaves and pets. After a woman by the name of Elly De'Agnis and a group of her followers lead several movements, and even a riot, the enslavement of Felyn was made illegal, with the punishment of imprisonment. In some rural areas of Nari, Felyn slaves are still kept today. As time passed, humans started to get more and more advanced, with the discovery of how to forge steel, various medicinal plants, and new magic. During this time, curses and diseases were found as well. Vamprisim and Upyr-ism was discovered after a traveler know as "Maleficent" (Samantha De'Mala) stumbled upon ancient Aru ruins. In the ruins, all there was a single podium, with a small stone slab with a rune engraved on it, wearing away from old age. When Samantha touched the thing, it split down the middle, and a dark force enveloped her, and turned her into what is called an Upyr. The turning was instantaneous, and the Dark Goddess Maleficent then proceeded to possess her. The possessed Human the traveled to the nearest Human village, killing all but nine others, infecting them with Uypr-ism. Aria, watching from above, quickly made it so that the next victims that would become infected would become Vampires, not Uyprs. Demonic Possession was also discovered, but was not as common. A special Guard was created to rid Nari of these vermin. Humans living on the coastline soon discovered the Merfolk, the humanoid-fish race. Humans began to hunt the Merfolk for food, as they had tastes few other sea creatures, and thought the Merfolk were mindless creatures. The normally peaceful Merfolk, enraged seeing their own kind being slaughtered for food, began to retaliate. Crawling out of the sea, they began to raid small villages, attempting to kill all in sight, before moving on to the capital. The Merfolk managed to kill and hurt a good amount of people before the Guard came and attacked, forcing the Merfolk to flee. This triggered the "War of Land and Sea". Both sides suffered major casualties as both sides ventured into each other's territory to fight. After 3 years of fighting, a peace treaty was made, named "Land and Sea Unite" after both sides realized neither could win. Throughout the next 50 years, Merfolk and Humans grudges and hate towards each other began to fade. Merfolk can be seen wandering the capital city, being that they have gotten permission to take residence there. Today, Humans are more tolerate of the Merfolk, viewing them as valuable trading partners. Category:Races Category:Playable Races